This study seeks to develop a theoretical framework which relates variations in critical dimensions of individuals' ethnicity to variations in the way that they respond to a conflict involving members of their own ethnic group and members of another ethnic group. Our analysis of the farm labor issue suggests that different values of three key independent variables (rural vs. urban residence, generation, and identification and participation in the Japanese American community) will influence the way Japanese Americans experience their ethnicity. The long-range goal of the project is to gain insight into the social, psychological, and historical processes that account for variations in the way that different generations experience their ethnicity. Japanese American males will be interviewed in three different areas of California: a rural sub-sample (Fresno County), an urban Central Valley sub-sample (Sacramento), and an urban sub-sample outside of the Central Valley (Gardena, Los Angeles County). Multivariate techniques will be used to test propositions derived from the theoretical model.